


Soulmate AUs

by aye_its_alaina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_its_alaina/pseuds/aye_its_alaina
Summary: A bunch of soulmate AUs with Chanlix, most of them are fluff but some may be a bit sad. Also, I might repeat some AUs so oof





	1. In which you can taste what your soulmate is eating and drinking.

“Bang Chan! Are you eating Tim Tams without me?” Felix screamed from his room, the other members groaned because of the sudden yelling and Chan found himself waddling to Felix’s bedroom with the bag of snacks. He was ready to deal with his little Sunflower hogging most of the snacks, but he’s fine with it since that means that he’ll probably be able to taste it on Felix’s lips later.


	2. In which you have a compass on your finger leading you to your soulmate.

“Felix, you’re supposed to be resting in bed right now,” Chan said over the phone, listening to the little puffs of breath that the younger released. He watched as the compass changed directions every time Felix’s took a turn while walking to the studio.

“Hyung, I wanted to cuddle with youuu,” Felix whined, his voice was rougher than usual because of his sore throat. Felix let out some sort of whine and Chan sighed. He started packing up whatever he brought to the studio and stretched while trying to save the song he started.

“I’ll come home soon, I just need to save my files,” Chan actually followed his word and sighed when he realized that Felix walked all the way to the company while they were on the phone. As they walked home, Chan was lecturing the younger as Felix wrapped himself around Chan. Both of them not caring that they were basically waddling (and that Felix was still in his pajamas).


End file.
